It is well known that normal (healthy person) own body supports desired levels of carbon dioxide in the blood within 6.5-7.0% (normocapnia). Due to improper breathing and other behavioral factors at stress, physical inactivity, exposure to other adverse factors, as well as with age the deviations from the normal concentration of carbon dioxide in the blood of the human body (deficiency of carbon dioxide or hypocapnia) may occur. As a result, the smooth muscle tone regulation, blood flow to organs are violated, blood pressure is increased, respectively, the severity of hypertension, coronary heart disease, angina, asthma, chronic bronchitis, diabetes, diseases of the digestive tract and other diseases are formed and increased.
For the prevention and treatment of these abnormalities the hypoxic-hypercapnic respiratory training (hypoxic-hypercapnic effect on the body) as well as training with increased inhalation/exhalation resistance (barrier) are widely used.
Hypoxic training is breathing hypoxic mixtures (with a reduced content of oxygen in the mixture). When breathing air mixture with reduced oxygen content the complex of the adaptive reactions develops due to the process of adaptation to hypoxia in the human body which results to the appearance of endogenous type respiration using endogenous oxygen presenting in adipose tissue, and to the combustion of not oxidized products of metabolism in the body into CO2 and H2O (carbon dioxide and water). As a result of hypoxic breathing the physiological reserves of the body is increased i. e. the reserved capillaries are open, more red blood cells are released into the bloodstream, blood volume increases, blood circulation and oxygen delivery into cells improves, including endogenous oxygen, metabolism normalizes, functional status, performance, vitality of the body and quality of human life improve.
Hypercapnic training is breathing hypercapnic mixtures (with a high content of carbon dioxide in the inhaled air). It is known that carbon dioxide is the most important factor influencing on the most important biological and physiological processes. Carbon dioxide affects on the metabolism of the cells, on the state of the smooth muscles of internal organs and blood vessels, on the condition of the nervous system, on the acid-base balance in the body, on the process of separating oxygen from hemoglobin during the passage of the blood through the capillaries and following entering the tissue. The human body actively reacts to the increasing of the carbon dioxide in the blood and tissues as a result of excitation of hypercapnic chemoreceptors, when reducing the carbon dioxide content such a reaction is not observed, since there are no chemoreceptors in human body, which are responsive to reduction of carbon dioxide. This fact underscores the importance of hypercapnic training for maintaining the required amount of carbon dioxide in the blood and tissues.
Training with increased inhalation/exhalation resistance (barrier) promotes not only improving of the gas exchange, but also increasing of the strength and endurance of the respiratory muscles, and using the entire respiratory system for the recovery of the respiratory system and the whole organism. When increasing the inhalation resistance the inspiratory muscles (mainly the muscles of the diaphragm) are exposed to training. When increasing the exhalation resistance the expiratory muscles (mainly abdominal muscles and intercostal muscles) are exposed to training. Such training besides a positive effect on said respiratory muscles also promotes the bronchi gymnastics, improves lymph drainage and venous outflow, gas exchange at the alveolar level, drainage functions of the bronchial tree, the cleaning process of the bronchi and lungs. Training with the increased inhalation/exhalation resistance (barrier) is mandatory for the athletes, professionals who use respiratory protective equipment i.e. masks, aqualungs, diving suits, and so on.
It is widely known breathing exercises, such as gymnastics of Strelnikova and Buteyko, gymnastics combat systems, which use artificial methods of increasing the inhalation/exhalation resistance in the natural respiratory tract (pressing on nose wings when inspiriting that is increasing inhalation resistance, expiration through clenched teeth with sound “tssss” that is increasing exhalation resistance).
The drawback of the breathing exercises is that carbonation is not controlled by anything other than the own feelings of man, and this is very subjective and can not only improve, but worsen health.
For training of the respiratory system the special devices are used (breathing exercise equipment or breathing exercisers). These devices promote adjusting the inhalation/exhalation resistance, setting up modes of the hypoxic-hypercapnic effects on the body and management of them independently of the subjective feelings of man.
Such devices (breathing exercisers) are widely described in the sources of scientific, technical and patent information. As the analogues of claimed exerciser the following known devices are selected.
Breathing apparatus for carrying out breathing hypoxic stimulation (is known by the USSR inventors certificate number 1526699, IPC A61M 16/00, filing date 15 Mar. 1988).
Breathing apparatus comprises a mask with exhalation/inhalation valves, cartridge absorbing oxygen dioxide, particulate filter, tee, made with internal and external diaphragms and a socket for connecting of the breathing bag with said apparatus, the inhalation/exhalation air channels. Said Inner diaphragm connects inhalation channel with breathing bag and said outer diaphragm connects the same channel with the atmosphere. In diaphragms the passageways are formed.
Breathing apparatus operates as follows.
When expirating the air with reduced oxygen content through the valve and exhalation channel enters the cartridge with a chemical absorber of carbon dioxide and then through the particulate filter flows into the breathing bag and partly discharged into the surrounding atmosphere through the diaphragms.
When inspirating gas mixture with reduced oxygen content from the breathing bag through the opening in the inner diaphragm, through the inhalation channel and the inhalation valve is fed to the inhalating. Simultaneously the inhalation air comes in from the environment through the opening in the outer diaphragm.
Ratio of flows entering the inhalation from the breathing bag and from the surrounding atmosphere is determined by the areas of the openings formed in the inner and outer diaphragms.
Since the amount of air drawn from surrounding atmosphere is determined by the areas of openings formed in the inner and outer diaphragms, the concentration of oxygen in the inhalation gas mixture is set constant.
Common features of the selected analogue and claimed solution are breathing exerciser comprising means of connecting to the airways of user, flexible chamber carried out in the form of breathing bag, channels supplying atmospheric air and gas mixture to the breathing organs from the breathing bag and throttle devices installed in the channels.
Breathing apparatus does not provide regulation of composition of hypoxic-hypercapnic breathing mixture because throttle devices (openings in the diaphragms) are unregulated. The device has no means of creating inhalation/exhalation resistance and regulation of it. All said limits the modes of use of the exerciser and its potential health effects on the body.
It is known the device for the treatment of respiratory and blood circulation (inventor's number 1,607,817 of the USSR, the IPC A61M 16/00, filing date 11 Feb. 1987).
The apparatus comprises the breathing mask, the single inhalation/exhalation channel carried out in form of the sleeve, breathing bag connected to the sleeve, the stabilizer of the inhalation air mixture composition, said stabilizer is carried out in form of a rectangular opening cut in the sleeve, and manual valve mounted on the sleeve with the possibility of longitudinal displacement along said opening and partial overlap of it. Said manual valve is provided with a scale of the oxygen and carbon dioxide content in the inhaled air mixture.
The device operates as follows.
Preliminary the desired content of fresh air in the inhaled air mixture is set according to the scale of said manual valve. Then the breathing mask is fixed on the patient's head.
When exhaling the exhaled air enters mainly the breathing bag through the sleeve, smaller part of it comes out to the atmosphere through the rectangular opening in the sleeve.
When inhaling the exhaled air from the breathing bag enters the sleeve and the atmosphere air through the opening in the sleeve alsow enters sad sleeve, said opening is partial overlapped with manual valve. The both flows are mixed in the sleeve. In a few minutes the inhalation mixture composition (the content of the oxygen and carbon dioxide in the mixture) stabilizes according to the limit instructions of the manual valve scale.
Common features of the selected analogue and the claimed solution are the breathing exerciser comprising means connecting it to the user's airways, the flexible chamber carried out in form of breathing bag, the channels supplying the inhaled atmospheric air and exhaled air from the breathing bag to the human breathing organs, the adjustable valve device installed in the channel for supplying atmospheric air.
Modes of using the exerciser and its potential health effects on the body are limited by the lack of means creating inhalation/exhalation resistance and means regulating said resistance.
It is known the breathing exerciser used as a physiotherapy apparatus (patent number 2,196,612 of the Russian Federation, the IPC A61M 16/00, filing date 7 Jun. 1987).
The exerciser comprises a composite body, means regulating the breathing resistance, the inhalation and exhalation valve devices. Said composite body includes a hollow cylinder and a cup disposed axially in the cavity of said hollow cylinder and connected hermetically by its open end with said hollow cylinder.
In the side wall of the hollow cylinder and in the side wall of said cup the through openings are carried out, said openings are closed on the outside by elastic annular diaphragms. There are located the movable dissected clamps on the hollow cylinder and the cup at the portion of placing of elastic annular diaphragms. Said dissected clamps are mounted to turn them angular relative to the hollow cylinder and the cup and to regulate passage sections of the through openings. At the constant slots in the dissected clamps the regulation of the inhalation/exhalation resistance is ensured by the carrying out of the openings in the form of a series of gradually increasing diameter, or in the form a widening of the slots.
When inhaling the elastic diaphragm mounted on the hollow cylinder and being the exhalation valve closes the openings of the hollow cylinder, and the elastic diaphragm mounted on the cup and being the inhalation valve opens the cup openings located within the slot of the dissected clamp.
When exhaling, the elastic diaphragm being inhalation valve closes the openings of the cup and the elastic diaphragm being the exhalation valve opens hollow cylinder openings within the slot of the dissected clamp.
Common features the selected analogue and claimed solution are the breathing exerciser, including the inhalation and exhalation channels, in which the adjustable throttle devices are installed.
The design of the exerciser does not provide the regulation of the hypoxic/hypercapnic breathing mixture composition, that limits the modes of use the exerciser and its potential health effects on the body.
It is known personal breathing device designed for providing a hypoxic-hypercapnic respiratory mixture (patent number 2,336,907 of the Russian Federation, the IPC A61M 16/00, filing date 2 Jun. 2006).
The device includes a respiratory mask, the inner space of which is connected to two bags for collection of exhaled air through two atmosphere air intakes, which are arranged on both sides of the respiratory mask and provided with the inhaled air mixture regulators. The inhaled air mixture regulators consist of a series of plugs with the through openings of different diameters. The plugs are installed in through openings carried out in the atmosphere air intakes.
The device has separated inhalation and exhalation channels, isolated by the inhalation and exhalation valves, which are disposed in the respiratory mask. The exhalation channels are formed by the exhalation valve and the exhalation tubes connecting the mask interior with the air intakes. The inhalation channels are formed by the atmosphere air intakes provided with the bags attached thereto and the inhalation valves through which the air intakes are connected with the inner space of the mask.
When exhaling (inhalation valves are closed), the air with reduced content of oxygen through the exhalation valve enters the atmosphere air intakes, the bags for collection the exhalation air, and partly discharges into the surrounding atmosphere through the openings in the plugs.
When Inhaling (exhalation valve is closed) inhalation valves opens. Air mixture having the reduced concentration of oxygen and the increased portion of carbon dioxide from the bags for collecting exhaled air through the atmosphere air intakes enters the inhale. Simultaneously, the surrounding atmosphere air enters the inhale through said openings in the plugs. The ratio of flows entering the inhale from the bags and from the surrounding atmosphere through said openings in the plugs is determined by the total aerodynamic resistance of total diameter of the through openings carried out in the plugs and the overall diameter of the inlets in the bags.
Common features of said analog and claimed solution are breathing exerciser, including means connecting said exerciser with the user's breathing airways, the flexible chamber carried out in form of breathing bag, the channels supplying atmosphere air to the human breathing organs and supplying air mixture from the breathing bag, adjustable throttle device installed in the channel supplying the atmosphere air.
Modes of using the exerciser and its potential health effects on the body are limited by the lack of means for providing inhalation/exhalation resistance and its regulation.
It is known breathing exerciser designed for the prevention and treatment of diseases by breathing with hypoxic-hypercapnic air mixture (patent number 2,467,771 of the Russian Federation, the IPC A61M 16/00, filing date 16 Aug. 2010).
Breathing exerciser consists of a mask carried out to connect said exerciser to the user's breathing organs, breathing bag and mixer carried out in the form of regulator of the inhaled air mixture. Said mixer is installed in an opening in the lower part of the mask. The breathing bag is connected to the lower part of said mixer.
Said mixer can be formed as a cylinder in the lower portion of which there is an opening which overlapped by the elastic flexible petals, and on the side surface of which there is an atmospheric air opening also closed by the elastic flexible petals. Elastic flexible petals provide minimal inhalation/exhalation resistance at a constant ratio of fresh air and exhaled air in the breathing mix.
Said mixer can be formed as a cylindrical housing with openings in the lower portion and on the side surface. Inside the housing a cylinder is placed to be rotated manually, the outer diameter of said cylinder is equal to the inner diameter of said housing. Said cylinder is provided with an opening in the cylinder wall and with the base segment. When the cylinder rotates its wall with the opening partially overlaps the opening on a side surface of the housing, and the segment overlaps the part of the opening in the low base of said housing.
At inhalation said mixer regulates the supplying and mixing of two gas flows, i.e. the fresh air from the atmosphere and the mixture from the breathing bag and at exhalation said mixer divides exhaled stream into two flows i.e. the flow enters the breathing bag and the flow enters the atmosphere, providing a predetermined relationship between the fresh air and exhaled air.
Common features of selected analogue and claimed solution are breathing exerciser comprising means to connect to the user's breathing airways, flexible chamber carried out in the form of breathing bag, channels supplying the breathing air and air/gas mixture to the human respiratory organs from the breathing bag.
Modes of using the exerciser and its potential health effects on the body are limited by the lack of means providing the inhalation/exhalation resistance and its regulation.
It is known respirator adapted for preparing hypoxic-hypercapnic respiratory mixture (the inventors certificate of the USSR number 1174043, IPC A62V 18/02, filing date 29 Apr. 1984). Respirator can be used as a exerciser for training and restore breathing users, including athletes.
The respirator consists of a body carried out in the form a hollow rigid cylinder, inside of which the partition is installed to divide the cylinder space into two chambers. The first chamber is connected to the user's respiratory system through the means of communication with the airway respirator (mask with elastic straps). The second chamber is connected to atmosphere via a passage formed in the said body on the portion of the second chamber. The first and second chamber are connected to each other through a channel formed in the partition. The channel of communication the second chamber with the atmosphere is formed in said body in the place most remote from the user's face.
Respiratory is used as follows.
The mask is put on the user's face and fixed on the head with an elastic strap. When breathing during the adoption of procedure, the respiratory gas mixture concentration in the internal volume of the cylindrical body in each cycle of the respirator operation steady mode fluctuates around average values depending on the depth of respiration. If a single chamber of the respirator (without a partition) accommodates the average inhaled mixture composition comprising 18.5% of oxygen and 2.3% of carbon dioxide of total mixture volume, then the series connection of two such cameras gives values of the amount of oxygen and carbon dioxide in the inhaled gas mixture, respectively, 16.5% and 3.7% of the total volume.
Common features of selected analogue and claimed solution are: breathing exerciser comprising two chambers communicating with each other, the first of which is connected to the means for connection said first chamber with the users respiratory tract, and the second chamber is connected with the atmosphere.
Said respirator, when using for hypoxic/hypercapnic training of the human organism, has limited possibilities of regulation of hypoxic/hypercapnic breathing mixture composition, since the variation of the breathing mixtures can be realized only by changing the volume ratio of the first and second chambers, therefore it is required to manufacture several respirators with different volume ratio of said cameras. In said respirator there no means of providing inhalation/exhalation resistance (barrier) and, accordingly, its regulation. All of this limits the use of said respirator and its potential health effects on the body.
It is selected as the prototype the personal breathing exerciser, known for the patent of the Russian Federation RU2118542, IPC A61M 16/00, filing date 30 May 1997.
The personal breathing exerciser contains the inner chamber (the first chamber), connected with the means of the connection said exerciser to the user's breathing airways (breathing tube), the middle (second) chamber connected to the inner (first) chamber, the outer (third) chamber, connected with the middle (second) chamber and the surrounding atmosphere. The inner chamber (the first chamber) is connected with the middle (second) chamber through the openings with means for varying the magnitude flow area of the openings (through an adjustable throttle device). Said exerciser comprises the means for separating a part of the volume the outer (third) chamber (the means of regulating the working volume of the chamber), which are carried out in the form of the transverse partition, adjacent to the inner surface of the outer chamber and the outer surface of the middle chamber, to move axial and to fix said partition, or in the form of at least one inflatable vessel made of elastic material and placed between the outer surface of the middle chamber and the inner surface of the outer chamber.
Therapeutic and preventive effects of said exerciser on the human body is determined by breathing hypoxic-hypercapnic environment and the presence of inhalation/exhalation resistance.
Regulation of hypoxic-hypercapnic respiratory mixture is performed by adjusting of the operating volume of the external (third) camera when setting up exerciser operating mode.
Regulation of the inhalation/exhalation resistance is performed by adjusting the flow cross section of the openings through which the first chamber is connected with the second chamber.
Common features of the prototype and the claimed solution are the breathing exerciser, comprising the first chamber, connected to means connecting said chamber to the user's breathing airways, a second chamber connected to the first chamber, a third chamber connected to the second chamber, means for the regulation of the breathing gas composition and means regulating the inhalation/exhalation resistance.
The design of the breathing exerciser selected as the prototype has the following disadvantages: said design does not allow separately and independently adjust the inhalation resistance and the exhalation resistance; the possibility of the respiratory hypoxic-hypercapnic composition regulation are limited by the size of the third chamber—to provide a high degree of breathing mixture hipercapnia, third chamber should have a significant size; design complexity associated with the need to use the means of change the external (third) chamber working volume.